


Daddy

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Power Play [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Tony's brow quirked up, but his expression simultaneously went crestfallen. "What would you do to pay me back if you had the means?"Steve suddenly envisioned himself on his knees for Tony, sucking his cock with passion.He blushed. "Uh--I don't know, I guess-""No. Uh, uh, don't lie to me. You're blushing. I can see the mischief in your eyes. Come on, what would you do for Daddy to pay him back for all the nice things he bought you?"If Steve was blushing before, he was sure his cheeks were bright red now. God, this was so embarrassing. Was he really so transparent?Taking a shuddering breath, Steve went to his knees. He turned his head to make sure the door was still locked, then swallowed his pride. He would be swallowing something else in a second."God, Steve--I didn't think--Jesus. Have you done this before? You don't--you don't have to prostitute yourself for me or anything, I was just teasing. Holy Christ-""Tony," Steve said firmly, looking into Tony's eyes, "I want this. Would you give me that...Daddy?"





	Daddy

"Tony, I can't. It's too much," Steve said, eyeing his figure in the mirror.

"What's wrong? You don't like the suit? Is the it the color or the pattern? Maybe the tie is the wrong shade. Aron, can you bring-"

"Wait, what? No! No, it's not the suit I don't like, it's...you already bought me a cell phone, a laptop, a car, and several watches."

"Your point?"

"In one day. Thousands of dollars. Wasted on  _me_."

Tony sighed, "Steve, baby. Here--come here."

Steve stepped down from the stage, where Tony was standing. He tried not to enjoy the sound of his suede wing-tipped shoes tapping against the ground. When he got there, Tony looked deep into his eyes, staring intensely, and squeezed his arms.

"I don't think it's the money that's bothering you. If you felt insecure about not being able to pay me back, you would have made me stop at the cell phone. But you didn't. Because you want this," Tony breathed, "and I'm okay with that. Truth be told, I haven't had this much fun in a while. The last person I spoiled was...."

Tony glanced away for just a second. Steve recalled the red-headed mistress Tony would often talk fondly about, and understood this particular hobby of Tony's went deeper than what he thought. It wasn't just the pleasure of seeing someone dolled up for his amusement, it was the act of pleasing others that made his world. And Steve admired that, he really did. But still....

"I just can't accept these gifts, Tony. Not without repaying you in some kinda way."

Tony's brow quirked up, but his expression simultaneously went crestfallen. "What would you do to pay me back if you had the means?"

Steve suddenly envisioned himself on his knees for Tony, sucking his cock with passion.

He blushed. "Uh--I don't know, I guess-"

"No. Uh, uh, don't lie to me. You're blushing. I can see the mischief in your eyes. Come on, what would you do for Daddy to pay him back for all the nice things he bought you?"

If Steve was blushing before, he was sure his cheeks were bright red now. God, this was so embarrassing. Was he really so transparent?

Taking a shuddering breath, Steve went to his knees. He turned his head to make sure the door was still locked, then swallowed his pride. He would be swallowing something else in a second.

"God, Steve--I didn't think--Jesus. Have you done this before? You don't--you don't have to prostitute yourself for me or anything, I was just teasing. Holy Christ-"

"Tony," Steve said firmly, looking into Tony's eyes, "I _want_ this. Would you give me that...Daddy?"

"Fucking hell," Tony muttered, quickly unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He dropped them midthigh and pulled his cock out, stroking a few times with deep, ragged breaths.

Steve placed his hands on both of Tony's thighs and leaned in close. He tasted the width of Tony's cock, licking from base to tip in broad swipes of his tongue. Tony moaned deeply and it sent shivers down his spine.

Steve did his best to accommodate the girth of Tony in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly with each movement. He swirled his tongue around the head and gently palmed Tony's balls, feeling them warm in his hand. He must have been doing something right because, soon, Tony was going still and spilling onto his tongue. Steve wrapped his lips around his cock and swallowed everything he could. A few tears were falling down his cheeks, but he didn't mind. Seeing Tony's eyes alight with pleasure--witnessing him actually go speechless for once--made him preen and he felt immensely satisfied.

Slowly, Steve rose to his feet. It was uncomfortable due to his hardness straining against the fabric of his suit pants. Damn them for being so tight!

Tony realized this and quickly, wordlessly, stripped Steve of his pants until he had his erection in hand. Tony stroked him slowly, teasingly. It drove Steve insane; his knees buckled and he leaned on Tony's shoulder for support, watching Tony's hand move between them, slickened with precum. In just a few (embarrassing) minutes, he was spilling into Tony's hand. His heartbeat slowed to a steady thrum. Tony untucked the handkerchief from his suit jacket and wiped them both down, still catching his breath. He glanced into Steve's eyes curiously.

"So...Daddy huh? That a thing now?"

"It better be. That was," Steve was at a loss for words. The whole day had been a rollercoaster of emotions, from insecure to empowered to enlightened. For once, he wasn't left fumbling with them alone in secret, though.

"Stay here. I'm just gonna," Tony pointed at the door, "pay for the suits. I'll be right back. So. Stand here and look pretty."

"Yes Sir," Steve lazily saluted, smiling. He supposed he liked seeing Tony not knowing what to do with himself. It was such a completely different image than seeing him composed and put together every single day. "I'll be here waiting for you...Daddy."

"Jesus Christ save me," Tony uttered as he threw himself out the door.

Steve smiled. This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Want to see more of this? Let me know, guys!
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](my-soul-and-perfume.tumblr.com)


End file.
